Transformation of a different kind
by ChatterNoMatter
Summary: Louise (Aprils best friend) get turned into a mutant with a twist. But what happen when the shredder finds out about this power girl! Includes- hints of apritello :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Louise POV

I was walking home from school. It started out as just another boring day but in the end I wouldn't think to describe it like that. At school I talk to my friend April O'Neil about the friends she been hanging out with, just interested if any thing had happen after our girly day but to my disappointment nothing seem to be going on. So I decided I would walk home by myself that was my first mistake. I heard a sound come from behind me. I turned around.  
"Hello who's there?" I asked. No reply. I carried on walk before for I knew it I was at the ally right next to my house.  
"Phew, home at long last!" I exclaimed. Then a huge misshaped shadow came from behind me. I ran but it was no luck. It grab my long hair and punched me in the face. It all turned to black.

When I awoke I was in some kind of high tec jail cell. The sound of weird robotic voices came from out side the door.  
"Kraang, have you captured the human which is know as the test subject?" One voice said.  
"Kraang, kraang has captured the one know as the test subject. The one know as the test subject is held in what's call the detention Centre." Another voice said. Was I the test subject they were speaking about? What were the going to do to me? Is there away to get out of here? I continued with these thoughts until the door open. Some kind of robot thing came out and grabbed me on the arm.  
"Hey let go of me. You have no right to do this!" I shouted.  
"Kraang says be what is know as quite to the human which we call the test subject." The voice said. I was their test subject but what for and why are there robots? We walked down many hall ways trying to find the room he call the centre lab.  
"We are now at the place kraang call the centre lab. The one know as the test subject with be placed in this which humans call a chair." The kraang said.  
"What are you doing to me?" I asked shaken up.  
"Kraang is doing what is a called testing new mutagen on the one we call the test subject." I felt a chill come down my back. I was in the chair when different robot came out holding a needle. I wanted to run but they'd strapped me down I couldn't move. It got closer and closer until... The needle went in to my skin. After that everything went black for the second time to day.

**I will be continuing with my story the trouble is this is just to fill you in on how Louise becomes a mutant before she mets the turtles. I can't wait to see what you think of my adaption to mutagen...**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

**Louise POV **

it had been weeks or maybe months since I was fully human. I was different now more powerful, more graceful and more of a freak. I was lock up and told by the kraang I was not what they wanted. They told me I wasn't completely useless and I would have to fight for them. I had no choice. When I was anger, sad or scared I Was some kind of mutant panther. I could stand on my two back leg and could destroy anything that got in my way. But when I was calm or happy (not that I really have been) I was human again just more powerful than normal. I planed to escape, I knew I could take the kraang out. It was just finding when to break lose. It would set of an alarm if I broke though the door so that was not an option.I decided that I would wait till they wanted to 'use' me and just run for it. I was a great plan but who knew what they wanted me to fight, I couldn't be the only mutant around.

I was worried about my family and friends this must be horrible to them not seeing me. I just wanted to see them again but who knew if I could keep my cool, I was know for being a bit of a hot head. I didn't know where I was going to go maybe I could keep it cool until I got to some kind of jungle or something then I can't set free the animal I have become.

"the one know as the panther will come and do what is called fighting for the kraang." Said the kraangbot. This was my chance I will escape I just need to wait till I'm in the open. as soon as I hear them I turn into a panther to try and protect myself. They open the door and put a chain round my neck like I'm some kind of dog. Who could blame the though I could tear there face of with one swipe of my paw. After about half an hour we Stop and I hear the kraang talking.

"the ones know as...will be destroyed by what...as the panther." I couldn't quite Hear what they were saying but I think that means they want me to come out.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAR" I growl as I pounce out of the box tearing it to shreds. There in front of me were mutant turtles. Four of them.

"what is that thing?" the one with the red bandanna yelled. I'm not a _thing_ have you seen your self I thought.

"its some kind of mutant Panthera pardus or more commonly know as a panther." The one in the purple bandanna yelled back. He must be the smart one.

"who care what it is let's just take it down." The red one said. He pulled out some sais and leaped forward. I stuck my paw out in defence and he flew right into an allyway.

"leave me alone." I shout my voice more growly now I was a panther. I stated to run away but then...

"guys what do we do panther-claw is getting away." The one in the orange said. They all jumped in fount of me ready to attack.

"your not going anywhere panther-claw!" The blue one said coming closet to me.

"please, I don't want to fight I just want to escape from the kraang." I pleaded. He stopped in his tracks and the other three joined him still in there fighting poses.

"How can we trust you?" The red one angrily yelled.

"just give me a chance to calm down, I know Im hard to trust so you can lock me up just please trust me." I pleaded some more. I knew to them I was evil but I hoped they still had some humanity in them.

"why what will that help?" The purple one said.

"I'll change back I just wanna go home, I'm scared." I said. I have never been Scared in my life but now I had a lot of reasons to be.

"master splinter told us to trust, guys and I think panther-claws telling the truth." The blue one said.

"you've got to be kidding me Leo. She'll just slammed me into that wall." the red one screamed.

"I was just trying to defend my self." I protest.

"I think I believe her to Leo." The purple one said.

"yeah me to And besides she a cat and cats are cute." The orange one said. i was thankful that they were trusting.

"ok come with us." The blue one said.

**The next morning At the lair (still Louise POV)**

"good morning." A voice said.

"urrg we're am I." i said. I knew I was still a panther I could still fell stressed over yesterday.

"at our lair panther-claw. You fell a sleep on the way here I think you were having a nightmare." The voice said. I open my eyes to see the orange banded turtle.

"I do have a name, it's Louise and am I still a panther Have I not change yet?" I asked him.

"hi Louise, I'm Mikey and yeah you are." Mikey said.

"Hey there Mikey. So can you help me calm down I'm sick of being a panther." I asked.

"oh yeah sure, i know cat love being pet." Mikey said as he pet me. I felt calmer as he stroked my fur back and forth. I felt myself begin to change back into a human.

"thanks for trusting me." I said finally human again.

"whoa, your... Your... DONNIE, LEO, RAPH COME HERE NOW!" He yelled. The three turtles rushed in.

"what's wrong Mikey, are you hurt?" The blue one said.

"come look." They all gathers round me and look so surprised like they had never seen a human before.

"where's panther-claw and who's this?" the blue on asked.

"this is her she turn into a human in front of my eyes." Mikey told them.

"hey, I'm Louise but you can call me Lou. Sorry for intruding it just the kraang aren't good compony." I said.

"oh my god, how did you change back into I human?" The purple one asked.

"I dont know when ever I'm happy or relaxed I'm back to my normal self." I said.

" Fascinating, the kraang seem to have develop a new kind of mutagen. Can you tell us about it?" the purple one asked.

"I don't really want to talk about this, I dont want to turn into a panther again." I said.

"it's ok, you can tell us when your ready." The blue one said.

"thank you for understanding." I thanked him.

"I'm Leonardo by the way and he's Donatello and that Raphael, and I guess you already met Mikey over there" Leonardo said.

"wait, what omg. Do you know April o'neil?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

"wh- what?" Donatello replayed shocked.

"you know, girl, yay high," Louise gestures her hand to about Aprils size. "Bright read hair, big blue eyes."

"H- how do you k- know April?" Donatello asked. "And more importantly why did you ask about her? He continued.

"well she-" Louise started but before she could finish a voice came as if on cue.

"hey guys, you here? I brought you guys some food!" April said. None of them could find there voice. It was like they were all frozen by her words. "Are you in here?" April asked again. She walk in to find the turtles in a circle looking at something. "Hey guys, what you looking at?" April asked happy to see them.

"h-hey April" Donatello finally was able to speak. "Funny seeing you here." He laugh awkwardly.

"hi donnie." she replied.

"hey ape haven't seen you in awhile, miss me?" Louise joked. Suddenly Aprils bags dropped to the ground. She look at her chain up friend in shock.

"Lou-Louise? Why are you here? No wait, were have you been?" April asked in shock. April ran to her friend to give her a hug.

"umm well I was kinda mutated by the kraang." Louise replied as she lay her chin an Aprils head.

"How can that be I mean your, your still human!" April was In compleat shock over what her friend had said.

"it's a long story but basically when I'm mad, sad or scared I'm a giant mutant panther."Louise explained.

"hey am I the only one who is still wondering how Louise knew we where Aprils friend?" Mikey asked.

"yeah I am Mikey, so start talkin' claws!" Raph demanded.

"well," she let go of April and sat up against the pole behind her. "I don't know how long it was ago but last time me and April had a girly day she told me she had four friend, who were boys, that I couldn't met cause they didnt like people And she told me your names. So I just put the peace together." Louise said.

"sorry, it just if you knew Lou-lou over there she never will drop anything till you give her the answer shes looking for" April said.

"it's ok April, it doesn't really matter anymore." Donnie said to reassure her.

"oh wait April this is donnie right. Omg I totally understand now, no wonder you were so defensive... Hahahahah."Louise laughed at there inside joke.

"that not why Lou." April said sternly.

"ha you practical just admitted it." Louise laughed again.

"what's going on?" Leo asked to raph.

"I don't know, but I think we just made a new friend." Raph said.


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys, sorry for the wait. I've been having abit of writers block recently so this is just going to be a filler chapter. I do need some help with Ideas and thank you to my friend _Beth _for giving me one. This chapter is about Louise felling for a certain turtle...**

**Chapter 4**

**louise POV **

it had been a few weeks since I move into the sewers. It had been hard at first to get used to the place but I just had to keep reminding myself that this was way better than any kraang lab. I did really conect with some of the turtles. Donnie was nice he alway made Aprils friend seem welcome. He set me up some were to sleep and even gave me a T-phone. Leo was nothing but a gentle man to me. He was alway so polite and kind. Raph was well… not so nice to put it in kind words. April said she thought we would get along seeming how we can both be hot heads. I told her that why we wouldn't get along we're both like to anger bulls waiting to be released on each other. Finally theres Mikey. He's a really awesome guy. We play video games for hours and eat pizza and just chill. I don't want to sound mean or anything but I think Mikey might be my favorite turtle.

"Hey Lou! Wanna play Mario kart with me?" Mikey call me back from my daydream.

"sure, but only if I get to pick the corse." I replyed

"whatever you want Lou. Not many people like to play with me anyway." Mikey said.

"well I love to. It's fun hanging round with you." I admitted with a playful punch. We played Mario kart for a couple of hours and I could help but return to my thoughts about the young turtle sitting next to me. He was just so sweet but never a bore.

"Lou your last place what you doing?" Mikey again pulled me back to reality.

"soz Mikey just thinking." I said.

"what about?" Mikey never look away from the screen.

"just you know stuff." I try to not let him know about my growing feelings for him but my face betrayed my plasting a blush againts my cheeks.

"ok then don't tell me." He said disappointed.

"I was just thinking about how kind you were to let me be your friend." I lied the bush still bright on my face.

"nah, I'm just happy I can find some one who loves video games a much as me even if they get easily destracted." He paused the game to look at me. "You wanna do somethin' else?" He asked.

"anything you wanna do is fine by me." I said. It was hard to admit But I knew I like Mikey in a more-than-friends kinda way. I mean it would have not workout that way if I wasn't a half mutant but I couldnt help my attraction for him.

i knew if I didn't stop myself I would fall for him, hard. I guess I know how donnie fells now.

**sorry it wasn't very long but I'm having trouble with writing so send me a PM with an idea and I'll happily put it in. Thank you**

**chatterNoMatter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi everyone here's the long awaited fifth chapter of TOADK. I've had a lot of ideas sent to me but three people have sent me the same request so I'll be doing that. I still need some ideas so send them to me over PM, thanks.**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV **

Louise had started training with master splinter a few week after her arrival. She was get better in her shinobi-Iri even thought she was a six foot panther. It would be good to have stealth on her side while she couldn't control her strength and anger. She would train every day Until her muscles would ache, then she would meditate to try to keep her rage under control. She knew her life was going to be hard now she was a giant mutant panther But she didn't really think about that. She just thought about what she had gained from this mutation. She gain strength, patience, stealth and most importantly new friends.

"hey Lou, how was training?" April asked from the couch.

"great we were working on my shinobi-Iri again. I think I'm getting the hang of it." Louise reply to her friend.

"well I know you will. Wanna come watch a movie with me or some thing. you know if it's ok with the guys." April asked. She was hoping that Louise has been able to control her temper for at least a couple of hours. She really missed hanging out with her best friend and she even missed some of those girly Afternoon they used to have.

"I could go ask but knowing them it will probably be a no." Louise said. April nodded her head as if to say 'I know what you mean'. She turn around to go find there leader Leonardo.

Louise walked down the hall until she was met with a blue door with a space heroes poster on it. All the boy had different posters and things on there doors. It was easy to tell this door belong to there leader. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Leo." Louise said as he open up his bedroom door.

"what is it Louise I was trying to have a nap before patrol." Leo said as a yawn escaped his mouth. He really was tired after training that day and just wanted to be left alone for some peace.

"oh umm...Sorry about that leo it's just that I was wondering if it was okay for me to go to the movies with April." Louise prepared her self for a Stern NO. She knew it was crazy to ask but it was always worth a try.

"yeah why not. Your getting really good at controlling your anger. Just make sure the movies not to sad or enraging." Leo said. He had seen how good she was getting in her traing and knew that April could help her if she got a bit mad at something. Just as that happen Raph walk by and hear what Leo had just said.

He walk up to them. He didn't look very pleased "your kidding right!" Raph shouted. Louise and Leo look at him in shock. "Come on Lamenardo you really think she is going to be able to control her self in New York City."

"who do you think your talking about Raph" Louise yelled at him. She didn't want to start another fight with him so she just said: "I can handle my self Raph and Leo the leader so I think he knows best."She walk of to go tell April the go news.

"stop alway try to start an argument with her. She trying to control her anger." Leo said to his younger brother.

"hey I'm not the one who turns into a giant panther when there mad." Raph said.

"good job cause we'd all be goners. Just try to get along ok." Leo said as he went back into his room.

* * *

Raph walk into the kitchen strait past the now existing April and Louise. He felt like he wanted to hit something no one ever listen to him. it will be there own fault when she ran wild around the city causing havoc.

"Hey Raph! whatcha doing?" Mikey asked over his brother shoulder.

"nothing Mikey" Raph said still facing the table.

"wanna do something, I'm bored!" Mikey complained.

"no I don't, I'm not in the mood." Raph said.

he pocked raph on his head. "Come on! Let's do something!" Mikey pleaded. "your all I have left Lou's gone out with April!" He complained. He started pocking him repeatedly.

"pock me again and you won't have a finger." Raph said in a serious tone. But Mikey saw this as a chance to cheer his brother up. whatever was going he look sad so he wanted to help him. He jabbed his shoulder, hard.

"that's it you asked for this!" Raph shouted and chased after his bouncing brother though the tunnels.

"hey bro, can't catch me can ya?!" Mikey taunted. He ran round a corner And look back. Raph was no where to be seen! Had he lost him already?

"where could he hav~ AHHHHHH!" Mikey screamed.

"Gotcha! Now do you wanna pock me again?" Raph taunted as he grabbed his finger.

"no please Raph OWWWW!" Mikey let out another scream.

"Bet think twice before messing with me again!" Raph said.

"ok, ok I learnt my lesson now let go of me!" Mikey pleaded. Raph let go of him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"thanks I needed that." Raph said. I good fight always made him fell better.

"no problem, bro. But what's up?" Mikey asked. He was worried his brother. He was never sad, he was aways angry but even he could tell the difference.

"I'm just upset that Leo won't listen to me. I mean letting that panther girl run around the streets isn't a good idea." Raph explained.

"you know bro she really can handle herself. She is an amazing person and I'm sure she can keep her anger under control." Mikey said.

"Well you love her too much to see how powerful and dangerous she can be." Raph stated.

"Wha- I...I don't like her! Well I do b-but not in _that _Way!" Mikey stuttered. A blush was plastered on his green face. It was even brighter than Raph's mask.

"sure you don't buddy. You just stammer as much as donnie when i talk about her." Raph teased. He knew Mikey liked-liked this girl but it didn't stop him from disliking her.

* * *

"WHAT!" Raph screamed.

"It is time for Louise to test her powers, if she wishes." Master splinter said. He turned around to the brunet. "Would you like to join my sons and April on patrol tonight?" He asked.

"Would I ever!... I mean Hai Sensei." Louise bowed. She was practical bubbling up with excitement Inside. She would finally be one of the guys actually go on missions. Ok maybe she was getting a head of herself but she was to existed to care. Then all her excitement was met with disappointment and anger from the ever so mighty Raphael.

"but sensei she not ready." Raph commented.

"and how would you know Raph? You never even pay attention to me!" Louise retorted. She always felt neglected by the turtle and she hated it. What did she ever do to deserve his hate rid?

"well maybe I don't need to pay attention to see how many time you turn into a gigantic panther."raph furiously replied. Everyone could fell the tension in the room so they slowly backed away from the duo.

"so you only concentriat when I'm anger and not when I'm happy like I was ten seconds ago!" Louise was getting angery, she need someone to calm her down.

"Well that must have been a first for ya... hun?" Raph mocked.

"oh yeah I'm never happy." She waved her arms around sarcastically. "Give it a rest Raph! I'm not falling for it. I'm not stupid." She said irritated at his constant fighting.

"I'll have to disagree on that." he took a step forward.

"oh really so you think I'M an idiot." She followed his steps.

"well your no Einstein."

"nether are you!"

"it not that hard to keep you anger under control"

she laughed. "That hysterical!" She was almost on the floor.

"HEY! What's so funny!"

Was the room spinning. She sward it was. "it just" she manage to breath though laughs "your lecturing me on anger issues."

"I'm done with you. There's no tell what could happen if we let that." he gestured to the laughing girl. "Onto the streets. at lest that my opinion." He walked to his room and slammed the door.

"oooo touchy" Louise calmed the laughter. She glanced over to the rest of the group. "Sorry about that. He just knows how to push buttons." She defended herself. "Maybe I'm not ready if I get so easily provoked." she admitted.

"the offer is still up young Louise. Do not judge yourself on what my son argues." He reassuringly patted her back.

"Yeah Lou. Your great at this don't listen to meat head." Mikey smiled.

"ok. if your sure I'm ready then... I'll do it!" She smiled along with the orange banned turtle.

* * *

they'd been out on patrol for hours now and they hadn't come across anyone. witch was good seeming Louise hadn't had to turn into panther-claw, She needed to get used to Be outside again.

"looks like everyone's taking a break for the night. We should head back to the lair." Leo said in his commanding leader voice.

"yeah don't wanna stay out to late with the ticking time bomb." Raph said slyly. Witch gave him a death glare form three teens in particular. Louise, April and Mikey.

"Stop it Raph. No more Fighting." April ordered. she also was getting sick of this endless mocking from Raph.

"it's ok April I can fight my own battle." She turned to the red head.

"you sure? I mean you said he 'pushes your buttons' don't want to prove him right, do you?" donnie quoted.

"stop being a smart ass." Louise warned letting them know she was in a mood. Witch lead to Raph continuing with his toucher.

"somebody a little frustrated. Quick everyone hide." He laughed Covering his head with his arms.

"What's you Got against me anyway Raph?" Louise asked caused him to stop in his tracks.

"guys I have a feeling we should get out of here" Leo whispered.

"maybe we should Leave them alone." april said.

"you kidding we can't leave her with him." Mikey argued.

"we'll keep a close eye from the roof." Donnie surgested.

"good idea." Leo said. with that they jumped to the top of the nearest building.

"Well" louise said impatiently.

he turned around swiftly and walk until they were only inches apart. "You" He poked her shoulder. "are treated like your so special" he poked her again "your not. Your just a danger to us all" he ramed passed and jumped to a low building. "You, could get us all killed" Louise turned around shocked. Where was this all coming from. "Yet you, are still defended by everyone when the minute we met you slammed me into a wall." He let out frustrated.

"Raph you attacked me what was I suppose to do?" she yelled back at him. All this time he hated her because he thought his brother cared more about her than his safety. How can he be so stupid she thought.

"your just some stupid kraang experiment gone wrong." He stated.

"well at lest I can be human." She started to shake.

"like that a big deal. At least I belong somewhere your not a human or a mutant. Your just a freak." He screamed.

that was it. She change into her panther self. He was doing this to prove she couldn't be trusted. She didn't care she couldn't take the abuse anymore. "THATS IT IF YOU WANNA FIGHT. BE. MY. GUEST!"

All the three turtles and April could do was watch as Raph drew his two sais and leaped at the six foot panther. She swung her paws at him the same as the first night they met. This time he dogged them and came from the side with the short blade. She dogged out the way and ran up to him at a fast pace. He turned to a building a dropped a smoke bomb. He ended up on the building above her. He jumped for a higher attack. Luckily she saw him coming and kicked him with a powerful strike. This time he landed shell first on the wall.

"RAPH!" Everyone now but Louise yelled. They jumped off the building to where there unconscious brother was. He had a cut along his face and his leg was swollen but nothing donnie couldn't fix. Louise just stood there in horror of what she'd done.

"I-I'm sorry she yelled." Before leaping over the city of new york.

"Louise." Mikey yelled after he he gave a look at his brother and then a look to Leo.

"go after her." And with that he vaulted to the panther.

* * *

little did they know that they was a an enemy out tonight. A rather big one at that. The shredder. "You may relaxes now turtles but as soon as I have that panther you'll all be mine."

**Dun, dun duuuuun. Is Raph ok? Will Mikey get to louise? SHREDDER? I thought you said there was Apritello in this? I'm getting there god. It's just this story is on Louise not donnie and/or April. But I promise they be a couple soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**normal POV **

"Louise, Where are you?" Mikey screamed as he flew from building to building. It had been hours and he still couldn't find the panther girl. He Wes getting worried now and that was very unlike him, but he couldn't help but be concerned about her safety. She maybe strong but she was by far the most emotional human/mutant he had ever met and it didn't help that her emotions changed her form.

_I hope shes ok. She'll be fine._

_what if she's lost? You'll find her have faith._

_maybe she upset or angry. She can deal with her problems you could just make it worse_.

_what if I never see her again? _Mikey had no argument for this one. What if he didn't see her again? He would, he just kept running and yelling her name knowing he would have to find her soon.

he ran until it was almost daylight. He couldn't stay out in the sunlight and what if Raph and his brothers needed him? He would have to wait till nightfall till he could go out again. He started to walk home disappointment evident on his face. He had failed his best friend, someone he could trust, who didn't judge him when he was messing around or play silly games. She relayed on him to calm her down when she was angry or upset yet he did nothing when she was fighting the red clan turtle. He was too worried about he's own safety. She would never forgive him.

just then heard a low sob coming from an alleyway below him. It sounded like Louise. He jumped down into the alley not caring if he was seen.

"Lou, is that you? Are you ok?" Mikey ask in the sweetest voice he could produce.

"Mikey leave me alone, I don't wanna hurt you too. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen." She bawled.

"come here. Don't be sad, it will be ok." He might be smaller than her but he hug her and tried his best to soothe her. He put his hands around her neck while she sat on her back legs like a cat. She leaned on his shoulder while she cried. It wasn't very comfortable but he didn't care as long as she was happy.

Rubbing her back and reassuring her things were fine was the only thing he could do to stop the tears poring. She couldn't hug back in her panther form so she just let him comfort her. She could tell this was uncomfortable for him so she adjusted herself so she could lie on his lap. He started to stroke her Fur until the sobs slowed down he was relived the he could help her relax.

* * *

After half an hour of condoling with the young girl he had to go back. it was getting to light out and he couldn't be seen. Mikey would have to convince her to come back with him she couldn't be left alone in the city.

"You ready to go back yet?" He asked sweetly.

"I can't go back there! He'll never forgive me, I'm horrid." She started to to cry again.

"hey, hey, hey don't cry. He will forgive you, eventual but I can't just leave you here and it getting light out" he tried to console her again."you think you can change back human?" He asked.

"maybe..." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, just ****wanted to give a shout out to my BFF ThePsychopathicBloodaxe. She has just wrote her first story Drip...Drip...Drip. So if you like horror story you will like her. she really is a psychopath but I love her just the way she is (in a friend way of course, ya nasty!)**

* * *

Raph was lying on the couch in compleat agony, resting after the 'attack' from Louise. Master splinter had cleaned all his cuts and put a brace on his broken leg. He didn't want to just lie in his room all day but master splinter and the other two turtles had insisted he rested for the next couple of weeks. The pain in his right leg was torture and he had a splitting head ache. It was his own fault for starting a fight with the girl. He should have know that she was to strong for him to handle but his rage had built up over the last couple of months and he wanted to get it out.

Now she was somewhere unknown and might be in danger. Who knew if Mikey would find her. He had been gone for hours and the sun was starting to come pulled his covers over his head and turned to his side. His broken leg on top of his good leg so it didn't hurt. Why was he worried about her? Yes he may of started the fight but she injured him!

"Are you ok Raph?" a voice asked.

He yanked the covers from his head."Go away Leo" he yelled.

"master splinter told me to bring you some food, so I'm coming in." He walk though the door in to the red clan turtles room.

"I said leave Leo I'm not hungry." He threw a pillow at the leaders he. He dogged it then placed the food on the bed side table.

"It's going to take more than that to get me out of here. You need to eat, bro." Leo sat down next to the bed. All Raph did was place his covers back over him and lay in compleat silence. "You know Raph it's ok to worry about her." Leo said.

"I'm not worried about her, she hurt me so why should I care." He mumbled.

"cause you started the fight." leo pointed out.

"whatever fearless." Raph started to worry again. leo, of course, was right. He started the fight and now she gone. They sat the quietly until Raph gave into his hunger. without saying a word carful sat up and Started to eat the ramen. Leo placed the pillow that was thrown at him behind Raph back.

"see I knew you were hungry." Leo said smugly.

"thanks." Raph whispered

"it's ok. were all here to help." Leo smiled and walked out his brothers room. Now he knew he had eaten he could start to worry about Louise. It had been hours and no one had hear anything. He walk in the direction of donnie lab to see if he had hear from their younger brother.

* * *

"karai, I have a new mission for you."

"what is it, farther?" Karai inquired.

"I want you to capture a enemy of the turtles."

"who is it, farther?" she asked. _or what? _She mentally added.

"it is some kind of mutant panther. It has injured Raphael. She is very powerful So I want you to take Bradford, Xever and Beth with you."

"of course, farther." She stood up and turned to the two mutant. "Where is beth?" She asked sternly.

"she is in her room, like alway karai." Xever reported.

"well go get her where going to find that panther." She pushed passed the to mutants and walk out the room towards the teen girls room.

**well that's it for now. Sorry it was so short. don't kill me, I...I swear they will get longer in fact the next chapter is going to be a long one. Hey, look now you've got something to look forward to.**

******I would really love it if you left a review it makes me want to post chapters quicker. Also it make me fell like people are actual reading it cause who know people might hate it. either way post a review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick message before we start! I'm am starting a new fanfiction... Soon so look out for it. It going to be call Breaking the forth wall! I won't tell you anything about it the titles a big give away :)**

**im sorry again to all the readers looking forward to the Apritello. I get it you don't think I'm a big fan bit TBH I'm a crazy fan I'm just don't have a good idea that hasn't already been done. So leave a review telling me an idea :D**

**lets get on with the story:**

karai walked through the building up to the young girls room. Her newest Member of the foot clan had managed to get a room next to hers. She turned down a hallway until, she got to a pair of doors. Karai walled to the door on the left, pictures headless men and women covered the darkened red door. She cringed as she cautiously opened the Her way into the hell of all rooms. Once inside she found beth texting on her phone. Beth look at karai, her red iris glaring into the depths of the teen ninjas hazel eyes. Although she would never admit it but these Demond eyes scared her and she had a feeling that Beth could tell this By the evil smirk spread across her face. Karai was the first to break the silence.

"were going to find another mutant, come with me." She said shakily. Beth followed behind karai her phone still in her hands texting her unknown friend. It seemed like when ever someone saw her her phone would be in her hands, like it was a part of her or something. No one ever dare question why she was so attracted to it or who was she texting. She wasn't much of a talker but when she did talk it was usally something that captivated everyones attention With her surprisingly angelic voice. It was the kind of voice that could have leaded many men to their doom. No one in the foot clan other than karai and the shredder had seen their somewhat secret weapon In action but today they would need her to capture this beast. Beth could kill anyone in seconds with no effort at all. She was no mutant but full human with a unique ability.

They finally existed the building with Bradford and Xever behind them.

"Where are we headed karai?" Bradford asked in his raspy voice.

"she was last spotted with the turtles by the TCRI building it seems like they got into a fight. She has injured Raphael." Karai reported. You could clearly see the look of smirk on Xever face. Of course he wanted to be the one to finally get rid of the hot tempered turtle but hearing of his injury's made him feel happy That at least one mutant can teach him a lesson.

They continually jumped from roof to roof until they reached the last place the panther was seen. They looked Around for any clues of the mutants resent activity in the area. Beth jumped onto the roof that was recently occupied by three turtles and one human girl. she then jumped to the closest roof where she found some jet black hairs. She motioned for the others to join her on top of the building she showed karai the hair then quickly ran to follow the few small hairs into a alley way.

"that girl is not much of a talker." Xever pointed out.

"shut up and follow her." Karai said as she leaped into the alley.

* * *

Mikey had finally got Louise to agree that the should go back to the lair. Although she was scared to see how the other turtles and her rat sensei would react to her fight with Raph she knew that staying in the light was not much of an option.

"so you can't turn back human?" Mikey asked.

"I don't think so I'm still kind of depressed, sorry." Louise apologised. She looked down at her moving paws avoiding the disappointing look on her turtle friends face. Mikey look at her affectionately. Worrying about her was something he couldn't control and he felt like this was partly his fault. If he had just gone down there he could have stopped the fight Witch would have stopped Raph getting injured and Louise from being depressed.

Louise looked up to see Mikey starting at her with an odd look in his eyes. Was It sympathy? Was he concerned? No it was a different. She'd never seen anyone look at her like that before and all she could do was melt right back into his baby blue eyes. Mikey started to lean closer to the panther, her eyes sparkled with anticipation. They started to lean closer and closer till...

**ohhh cliffhanger XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**So... How have you guys been?**

**ok, so I know it's been ages and I left you on a cliffhanger. I have I good reason for that. see my dad has turned the wifi off for a week, I know it a tragic, so when not crying on the floor or trying to sneak on the wifi I tried to write as much as I can. This, with help from thepsychopathicbloodaxe, is what I got in thae horrid week.**

**enjoy**

* * *

They started to lean closer and closer till...

"Hate to break up your moment, lovebirds..." Karai taunted. The pair jolted away from each other at the sound of her voice.

"Karai!" Mikey glared up at her.

"the one and only."she said smugly. At this moment fishface and rahzar jumped out followed by the texting teen that seem to appear out of thin air. Mikey took out his weapon and Louise got into a fighting stance. She growled loudly and pounced at karai. She didn't even flinch as the advancing panther flew towards her."Beth."she causally said. Beth lifted her head, her eyes glowing blood red and all of a sudden Louise fell to the floor. Mikey ran to the unconscious Louise and turned her so he could she her face.

"what have you done to her?" Mikey asked in horror.

"I've done nothing... Yet! Can't say much for Beth though." Karai continued to taunt the mutant turtle. Mikey got up anger flare in his eyes. He was so enraged he forgot that Louise got knocked out by pouncing towards the group of villains. The same way Louise did Mikey jumped to karai. this time she and the others stepped out the way. Beth look over to Louise then back to Mikey. Getting her silent command Louise woke up. Instead of her bright green eyes Louise had the red eyes of Beth. She shook her body and moved slyly up the side of the building. When she finally got to the top she stood behind the unsuspecting Mikey. Looking back at Louise, the panther pounded her paw into the back of his shell while everyone else awed over Beth's ability.

Mikey felt like he had been hit by a bus. He forced him self up from the floor, nunchucks had fell to the ally bellow. Which meant he had nothing to defend him self from the new creature that just attacked him. He turned around to see the red eyed Louise growling at him. He was stunned as Louise held her claws to his throat. She collapsed to the ground, Mikey was breathing heavily, he was relived. Beth got a text message at that moment so she lost focus.

"what, Beth I swear to god, give me that phone!" Karai demanded. Beth smiled at karai, pools of blood surrounded the pair. Mikey and the now awake Louise ran into a nearby building. karai had a look of terror on her face as she quickly followed them into the building leaving fishface and rahzar behind. Beth's smile never left her face.

Once inside, Beth stopped and looked up at karai and said "don't use that tone with me." At this moment in time Mikey and Louise had a look of confusion on their face. The room dropped silent. The lights broke and everything when pitch black. All you could see was two glowing red orbs. No one knew what was going on.

the lights clicked on, and off for serval minutes until they finally settled on, on. Beth look up at Louise, then at Mikey and finally at karai, but this time Beth wasn't texting. She smiled as she spoke "let's do this!" Karai was shocked at what she just said She was never one to join in on a fight. They continued fighting it went on and on, because when Mikey or Louise tried to hit or karai or Beth, they got throw across the were laughing at them so Mikey, once again, ran straight towards them. Beth threw him across the room, he hit the walk and was knocked out. Louise knew she couldn't stand a chance against them both alone. Quickly she took out her t-phone and dialled for their leader. Just as it connected the phone flew out of her hand

_hello, Louise? _came Leo's voice from the other end of the phone. Beth's strong hand crushed it,crumbling the pieces to the floor. "Sorry but your call just got disconnected." Beth said slyly. she started to laugh deviously. Louise had no idea what to do so karai took advantage of it, Louise got angrier every second until she attacked karai. She thought she had her, she clawed her but nothing happen. When Louise look at Beth there was a huge deep wound bleeding on her left arm. Beth looked up at Louise, she stepped closer to Beth she was being cautious but nothing happened. Beth's eyes turned to a ocean blue.

"Retreat." Beth said causality eyes still on the frozen Louise. Karai looked at her confused they were wining, why did they have to leave. "I said retreat!" Beth said as she climbed up to the roof above. Karai look back at the still shocked panther.

"this isn't over and with that she left.


End file.
